Donald Duck and Tinker Bell
by dragonflygem
Summary: Donald Duck and Tinker Bell are both hot - tempered and have strong fighting spirits. But they share something else...much deeper...LAST CHAPTER'S UP!
1. Donald Duck

"Oh Daisy!" called Donald as he entered the courtyard.  
  
"Yes, Donald?"  
  
"Did you hear the news?"  
  
"Yes, I did Donald," she acknowledged. "I'm very proud of how you and Goofy helped Sora defeat the Darkness."  
  
"Well what about dinner then?" asked Donald hopefully. "Let's say, half past seven?"  
  
Daisy shook her head. "I'm sorry Donald," she apologized in a sweet tone, "but I have things to do tonight. I really am sorry." And with that she walked away.  
  
"She hates me, she hates me," thought Donald as he shuffled to his room. "That was just an excuse, I'm sure of it."  
  
"What's up Donald? Why are you looking so down?" cried a familiar voice.  
  
Donald turned his head and could see Goofy wandering up from behind. "Oh nothing," replied Donald untruthfully.  
  
"Y'know," said Goofy, "It can make you feel a whole lot better to tell someone what's troublin' you."  
  
With hesitation, Donald finally spoke, "Oh all right. It's Daisy. No matter what I do, she refuses to notice me." He looked Goofy straight in the eyes, "What should I do?"  
  
"Well for one thing you might wanna change that."  
  
"What!" snapped Donald. "You think I need to change?"  
  
"Geez Donald, I was only tryin' to help," answered Goofy as he turned to amble away.  
  
'Wait!" yelled Donald. "Come back!"  
  
"Okay Donald," agreed Goofy amicably. "Anyway, back to what I was sayin', you might wanna change that waddle of yours, 'cause I know that Daisy is looking for a gentleman."  
  
Ignoring Donald's protests and grumbles he continued, "And maybe your voice, you might wanna change that too."  
  
"Isn't that a bit too much?" enquired Donald, with rage plastered on his face.  
  
"Not if she's worth it. Owp, look at the time. Gotta go, Donald."  
  
Pensive, Donald found his way to his dormitory and sat on his bed. 'Daisy, your worth it," he finally decided. "I'm going to become a real gentleman, just for you." 


	2. Ducking Lessons

"Speech therapy and walking lessons eh?" enquired King Mickey, with a tilt of the eyebrows.  
  
"You shouldn't be asking me, check the Universal Yellow Pages," he advised. So Donald did.  
  
"Hello?" quacked Donald. "Etiquette teacher, Jane Porter speaking."  
  
As Donald explained his situation, Jane ummed and ahhed and yessed. After a while Jane spoke, "Each lesson will cost you 100 munnies and."  
  
"100 munnies!" shrieked Donald. "That's daylight robbery!"  
  
"Take it or leave it," urged Jane.  
  
"Take it then," mumbled Donald as the image of Daisy in his arms, floated into his mind.  
  
"OK, lessons start tomorrow at Deep Jungle, 10am. Be there on time."  
  
Through nine torturous months and with 10800 munnies thrown into the project, Donald could finally be described as a decent behaving duck. Yet still not a gentlemanly duck. However, (knowing what Donald is normally like) it was a great improvement so Jane released Donald from the clutches of etiquette school and he was placed back into the midst of the dating game.  
  
Upon reaching Fantasia, Donald strutted confidently towards his sweetheart. Daisy was accompanied by her prominent friend, Queen Minnie.  
  
"Good morning, my lady," he spoke, in an unusual tone.  
  
"My, my Donald," blushed Daisy. "You've changed quite a bit." And she giggled as he proceeded to take her hand and kiss it. "Will you go out with me now?" asked Donald.  
  
"Of course I will!" gasped Daisy. "How could I have ever resisted a hero like yourself?" Donald beamed with pride.  
  
"Let's get married Donald!"  
  
"Um Daisy?" stuttered a confused Donald.  
  
".and have twenty ducklings together and grow old in a small houseboat. What do you say to that?"  
  
Daisy looked around, "Donald?"  
  
Donald was nowhere in sight. He had vanished. At first Daisy frowned and looked upset. But soon she broke into a wide smile. "That my friend, " she confided in Minnie, " is how you get rid of an unwanted man."  
  
"Or in this case," she added, "duck!"  
  
Laughing noisily, they headed inside the main palace building. 


	3. Tinker Bell

"Why won't Peter notice me?" cried Tinker Bell to another fairy.  
  
"I've done everything I could for him and yet," she scowled, " he still likes Wendy."  
  
"Well Tinks," tinkled back her fairy friend, "he is a human and you are a fairy."  
  
"I know," sighed Tinker Bell.  
  
"If only there was something I could do to change." "Aren't you related to the Fairy Godmother?" reminded Tinker Bell's companion.  
  
"Oh yeah," replied Tinker Bell. "She'll know what to do. I'll visit her right away." But right away, was not so right away, for Tinker Bell had small wings, meaning she could not fly very fast. So she flew tiresomely thorough warp holes and vast lengths of empty space until she finally reached the Mystical House in Traverse Town.  
  
"Oh hello Tinks," greeted her godmother politely. "Hello," answered Tinker Bell. She got straight to the point, "I want to become a human."  
  
"As you wish," said the Fairy Godmother. "Bippity Boppity Bo," she cried.  
  
Tinker Bell felt a tingling sensation glowing within her. Her legs were growing larger and longer, and so were her arms, body and head. But her nose? And why was she all wrinkly and grey?  
  
"Oh dear," mumbled her godmother. She directed Tinker Bell towards the magician's mirror.  
  
Tinker Bell screamed with horror. Her urgent ringing of bells shattered the mirror and all glassware around her. "I'm an elephant!" she wailed as a shower of tears (resembling fairy dust) sprinkled down from her.  
  
"Dumbo to be precise," noted the Fairy Godmother. "I'd just used a Watergleam summon gem. Must've mixed up the spells."  
  
"Can't you do anything about this?" demanded Tinker Bell.  
  
"It should wear down tonight, at midnight. But for now, you'll have to do with your, ahem, unflattering shape."  
  
Tinker Bell burst out in another sprinkle of tears. "Best you be gone now," advised her godmother, "while I do some serious magic recapping."  
  
"But I can't let Peter see me like this!" she shrieked. "Anyway how am I supposed to fly home?"  
  
The fairy godmother pointed to Tinker Bell's gigantic ears. But then she shook her head.  
  
"Ah no, best if I teleport you home with my magic powers."  
  
But Tinker Bell/ Dumbo had already galloped out of the room, and soon she was back at Neverland, for her large elephant ears where actually quite capable. As she flew towards Peter's home, in the woods, she could see that the sky was a glowing red.  
  
"Weird," she thought. But then she realized. The forest was on fire!  
  
"Peter," she remembered, as she frantically made her way to Peter's series of tree houses.  
  
As she landed in the woods, an instinct told her to use her newly acquired trunk.  
  
"Splash!"  
  
Water was squirting out of her 'hose' and drenching the flames around her. She proceeded to clumsily fly around the forest, searching for her beloved.  
  
Soon enough, she spotted him. He was lying unconscious in the smoky haze.  
  
Hurriedly, Tinker Bell dived into the ignited foliage and dragged out a sooty, yet still handsome, Peter Pan.  
  
She squirted a trunkful of water onto his face. Immediately, he coughed and using her trunk, she gently helped him sit up. "Thank you," he spoke feebly. "Who are you?"  
  
And Tinker Bell replied in the only way she knew. With a tinkling of bells.  
  
"Tell me you're joking!" chuckled Peter as his spirits rose. "Tinker Bell?"  
  
As Tinker Bell/ Dumbo nodded her head, Peter rolled around the dirt floor laughing his head off.  
  
"Peter?" yelled a female voice.  
  
"Wendy!" shouted Peter as he suppressed his laughter, and ran to embrace her. Tinker Bell boiled up with rage.  
  
"After all I've done for him, he just jeers at me and runs into another woman's arms!" With that she flew away.  
  
"Wait Tinks!" called out Peter. "Come back! I was only having a little fun!"  
  
But for once she took no heed of him. And she promised to herself that she would care for him no longer. 


	4. King Mickey's Birthday

It was King Mickey's Birthday. A time for celebrating. Yet Donald wasn't in the joyous mood. He was wallowing, in a pool of misery.  
  
He had overheard Daisy after he had 'supposedly' left. For he was hiding behind one of the pillars outside the courtyard, eavesdropping. Trying to find an explanation for Daisy's bizarre behaviour. And finding it.  
  
"Oh Daisy," he whispered to himself. "Nothing I'll do will ever impress you." And so he sat solemnly on a bench in the Palace Gardens.  
  
Silence rang throughout the night, as he was in the deepest part of the gardens, far away from the party.  
  
Suddenly a tinkle of bells broke the noiseless barrier. Donald got up and began to investigate the source of the sound.  
  
After searching for many minutes, he saw a glimmer of light stream out from behind a clump of trees. He pulled back the branches and peered into the alcove. Sitting on a tree stump, was a shadowy lumpy figure, emitting a shower of fairy dust.  
  
"Tinker Bell," Donald realized, even though she was in a considerably different form.  
  
Although there was a long - standing hatred between the two, Donald felt obliged to sit beside her. He knew what she was feeling. Her tears said it all. For he was feeling it too. The feeling of rejection.  
  
So the two of them sat side by side, not making a sound, yet being comforted by each other's presence. As the Palace clock struck twelve an amazing transformation occurred. The lumpy figure turned into a bright light glowing in the night. Yet the two continued to sit side by side and embraced, not in a romantic manner, but in an understanding manner, as they watched the birthday fireworks erupt and shimmer thorough the night sky. 


	5. Genie in a Bottle

'Clank!'  
  
"Owww!" screeched Donald, as he was rudely awoken from his sleep. He and Tinker Bell had unconsciously drifted into a deep slumber, on the night of the birthday celebrations.  
  
Rubbing his head, Donald looked around for the object that had hit him. On the floor rolled an uncapped glass milk bottle. He picked it up. There was something etched upon it, so to take a clearer look, Donald rubbed it.  
  
A puff of smoke poured out from the mouth of the bottle, and out appeared a familiar figure. "Jafar!" shrieked Donald in surprise, waking up Tinker Bell in the process.  
  
After calming down, Donald asked, "Aren't genies supposed to be in lamps?"  
  
"Well, yes," grumbled Jafar, "but since you, that boy and that dog destroyed my precious lamp, I've been demoted to a milk bottle."  
  
'Heh, heh, so how many wishes do I get?" questioned Donald.  
  
"The usual, three wishes. Make them quick so I can go back to sleep," snapped Jafar.  
  
"Okay, first wish," muttered Donald thoughtfully, "turn me into the type of duck that Daisy would crave for."  
  
'Kaboom!' Donald stood two feet taller, dressed in a gold gilded outfit. He had a slight moustache and looked very impressive. "Thank you," he spoke but it was a voice he hardly recognized. "You're a genius Jafar," complimented Donald.  
  
"I like to think so too," bragged Jafar.  
  
"Okay Tinker Bell," urged Donald. "You make a wish too."  
  
"I want to be the type of person, that Peter would want," requested Tinker Bell.  
  
And she was transformed into a beautiful girl, who emitted a radiant glow. "Wow," gasped Donald. "You look amazing."  
  
"I know," said Tinker Bell. Her voice surprised Donald. "And I can finally talk too!"  
  
"Third wish!" demanded Jafar.  
  
"Not now," answered Donald. "We'll save you till later."  
  
Scowling, Jafar disappeared into the bottle.  
  
"Time for some revenge," giggled Tinker Bell. Donald looked at her, puzzled. "Well," she explained, "I don't care about Peter anymore, after all the pain he's put me through." Donald nodded in agreement.  
  
"You're right. Let's get them back."  
  
So Tinker Bell borrowed Donald's gummi ship, bid him goodbye, and flew back to Neverland. Donald strutted back to the palace, after seeing her off.  
  
"Hi," cooed a voice. "What's your name?" Donald looked up and saw a lovestruck Daisy batting her eyelashes. She could not recognize him at all.  
  
"My name is John," he stumbled as he came up with the first name he could think of. "Prince John."  
  
"Would you like a tour around the grounds?" she asked, practically begging. Donald/ John shook his head, politely excused himself and ambled off. 'Here's a taste of your own medicine,' smiled Donald, as he heard Daisy sighing in the background.  
  
Meanwhile, Tinker Bell was faring similarly. She had arrived at Neverland, and when Peter first saw her, he acted strangely. He tried charming her, making her laugh, flattering her, but Tinker Bell (she called herself Miranda) stuck her head up high and tried to take no notice of him. Instead, to infuriate him, she grilled him with questions about Captain Hook and expressed her admiration for the Captain, who had escaped death from the ticking crocodile once again. Yet Peter was still infatuated with her, and this left Wendy quite mad.  
  
This fooling continued for months. Donald and Tinker Bell enjoyed it immensely, while Daisy and Peter slowly became more heartbroken, due to their failed attempts of wooing their dream partners.  
  
But Donald and Tinker Bell both had a conscience. They eventually met up at the same place in the garden, and made an ultimatum to end their fun. Taking out the bottle from his pocket, Donald rubbed it hard.  
  
Jafar appeared, and Donald commanded," Turn us back to the way we were."  
  
"Such fickle minds," Jafar tutted, but in an instant they were back to their old ways, Donald with his blue magician suit and usual swagger, and Tinker Bell as tiny as ever.  
  
But even though Donald and Tinker Bell were back to normal, Daisy and Peter were not. Overwhelmed by rejection, the two found themselves going to extreme lengths to attain the ones they loved, oblivious to the fact that Prince John and Miranda were there no longer. Daisy enrolled herself in Jane Porter's etiquette class, and Peter found himself flying off to the Mystical House. Another adventure was about to unfold.  
  
But to finish off Donald and Tinker Bell's tale, they lived happily ever after. They made millions by co - writing the award winning book, 'Ways of Finding Love,' of which both Peter and Daisy bought a copy. Although Donald and Tinker Bell never found romantic love, they found a friendship love that could not be severed. They are great friends, along with Jane Porter and the Fairy Godmother (Tinker Bell has forgiven her.)  
  
Moral: Having a conscience and a pure heart can lead to great things. That'll teach Daisy and Peter a thing or two.  
  
THE END 


End file.
